


Madman

by ragnarok89



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, Drama, During Canon, Enemies, F/M, Flash Fic, Foe Yay, Geniuses, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Kindred Spirits, Leadership, Madness, One Shot, Parallels, Short One Shot, Superheroes, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble.  If what she was thinking was true, the madman and she were the same.
Relationships: Mojo Jojo/Blossom Utonium
Kudos: 4





	Madman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Commander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander/gifts).



> Dedicated to Commander, the one person who likes Mojo/Blossom as much as I do.

Knowing that once can succumb to insanity might as well send one spiraling down to madness. With such sadistic fantasies coming to play, the being has lost all of its own humanity. Being one with great power, great intelligence or both, one can never truly know their very existence without other individuals. One can be either a liar or the most truthful person out there, but it wouldn't fully save them from the bitter end.

Blossom didn't always want to be as smart as she was, not all the time. She wanted to be known for other things for once in her life. She was the leader of the famous superheroine trio, but she wanted to make a name for herself, and yes, to be known for her smarts and good deeds. But as intelligence goes, it also runs a blurred line between good and evil. She had known that she was similar to one villain named Mojo Jojo, who was almost too close to her and the girls for comfort.

Mojo was intertwined with the creation of the Powerpuff Girls, and it was a mixed blessing in a very subtle way. He was mutated into an intelligent simian that would use his abilities for evil intentions upon the girls and the world they all inhabited. Whether he liked it or not, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup existed, and time after time, he had set out to destroy them, the creation in which he had helped in making an existence. In his intelligence, Mojo saw that he and Blossom were more alike than they would have hoped, and Blossom saw this as well.

She couldn't be alike to the dastardly simian – no, she couldn't be. She wasn't similar to him in any way, Even if they were both smart and cunning; they were on the opposite sides of the spectrum. She stood for the side of justice while he stood for evil. But there were two things that linked them: they were created from the same substance called Chemical X, and that they feared failure.

Mojo couldn't stand failing to destroy the tiny titans, and Blossom didn't take any chances when it came to possible defeat. They kept trying and trying to succeed, exhausting all the resources that they could find until they reached their goals. They would do whatever it took to get what they wanted and nothing was going to stop them, even if they ventured to the ends of the earth to get it.

Blossom knew very well that she and Mojo Jojo were alike in more ways than one, and that drove her mad. She was afraid of being as mad as the evil Mojo, to be compared to that monster and to even become just like him.

Who knew that being like the villain you fight would nearly drive you mad?

He took great joy in making her feel as inferior as he did when defeated. He wanted her to be the madman that he already was.

The similarities between the heroine and the villain were too great, and that was what made one hero become a madman.


End file.
